Super Smash Bros. Brawl/Personnel
Ceci est une liste du personnel de Super Smash Bros. Brawl, tel que cité dans les crédits du jeu. Director *Masahiro Sakurai Planning & Level Design *Kazuhiro Irie *Kenichi Niwano *Masaya Kuninaga *Yoshiyasu Okawara *Takeshi Suzuki *Shintaro Kataoka *Miki Yakabe *Masayuki Tada *Takeshi Suganuma *Kunihiko Nakata *Norihiko Yonesaka *Kou Arai *Daisuke Shimizu Programming *Hiroyuki Koyama *Kouichi Watanabe *Tetsuya Funakubo *Kazuyuki Ohata *Satoshi Mitsuhara *Yasushi Nomoto *Motoyuki Kanayama *Kenji Furukawa *Masaaki Kobayashi *Makoto Hirashima *Ayako Yanai *Morito Ishii *Yuji Shimoda *Takahiro Yano *Hiromichi Nonaka *Nobuo Yamukai *Shigehiro Yanbe *Isao Machida *Ryota Nishida *Takahiko Murakami *Hiroya Mifune *Daisuke Nakanishi *Kazuto Kawahira *Sachiko Morimoto *Ryuji Tanaka *Masashi Kobayashi *Takaaki Iida *Shinya Abe *Yuichiro Ishikawa *Oh Yotsuya *Yuji Takahashi *Katsuyuki Fukabori *Toshiaki Matsuno *Masaru Okubo *Youichi Take *Hiroki Sotoike *Takahiro Yamaguchi *Taro Bando *Mitsuhiro Kida Programming Support *Souichi Yamamoto *Akira Kinashi *Ken Kato *Norihito Ito *Yasunari Nishida *Takashi Endo *Yasushi Ida *Kenji Nishida *Junpei Ootani *Yasuhiro Yoshioka Character Modeling *Shingo Hayakawa *Kazuya Suzuki *Yusuke Asano *Toshihiko Higashi *Takayuki Hiramatsu *Ryohei Adachi *Kumi Habuta *Hidekazu Suzuki *Takeshi Ochiai *Aki Sonoyama *Tomoko Furukawa *Toshiyuki Yonekura *Akinobu Yamakawa *Tatsuo Oshima *Koki Yoshida *Chizue Utazu *Kengo Inoue *Toru Honbu *Nami Shimura Character Motion Design *Satoshi Oshiki *Katsura Tabata *Futoshi Kajita *Masanori Ishikawa *Atsushi Kon *Minoru Tezuka *Takashi Ariga *Chiharu Katagiri *Mayuka Yoshikawa *Tatsuhiko Oi *Masahiro Ohmomo *Takamasa Ehara *Nahoko Kuhara *Takeshi Hasegawa *Yoshikazu Sumioka *Takahiro Nishigaki *Naoto Abe *Kohei Okumura *Rinko Matsuda *Syunan Sukawa *Masaya Akiyama Motion Design Support *Shunsuke Makita *Yasuki Tawaraishi *Jin Ikeda Brawl Stage Design *Kentaro Yokokawa *Takashi Ochifuji *Takao Fujita *Jyunichi Murakami *Isamu Ikeda *Yuji Asano *Emi Imamura *Miki Naruse *Masahiro Yaegashi Adv. Mode Map Design *Kaori Hitsuda *Yasumi Tamura *Akiyoshi Kakinuma *Kunihiko Taniwaki *Toshiaki Kawada *Akihiro Kaneko *Tomoko Sano *Hiromi Yanagimachi *Yasuhiko Hosei *Yasuyuki Honne *Tetsuro Abe *Asami Fujita *Takashi Mikami *Takaaki Koido *Koji Shoda *Kazue Hiramoto *Sayaka Matsuzawa *Shoko Fukuchi *Masato Adachi *Kei Kato *Yuji Watanabe *Satoko Nishio *Ayumi Takata *Tatsunobu Imoto *Takafumi Shimotamari *Kenji Tateno *Hiromi Hayashi *Daiki Hayashidani *Mitsuru Hashimoto *KUSANAGI. INC Effect Design *Ryuji Inomata *Tayzou Inukai *Chiaki Asakura 2-D Design *Michiko Takahashi *Yoko Hamaguchi Music & Sound *Takahiro Nishi *Shogo Sakai *Masaaki Iwasaki *Yutaka Iraha *Keigo Ozaki *Kentaro Ishizaka Main Theme Music *Nobuo Uematsu *Taro Yamashita *Taizo Takemoto *Oriko Takahashi *Ken Nishikiori *Hirofumi Sako *Mio Noguchi *Satoshi Shoji *Kimio Yamane *Masashi Maeda *Otohiko Fujita *Eric Miyashiro *Kiyoshi Sato *Tomoyuki Asakawa *Yuki Hasegawa *Masatsugu Shinozaki Group *Katsuhiro Kobayashi Group Music Arrangement *Akihiro Honda *Akito Nakatsuka *Arata Iiyoshi *Asuka Ohta *James Cowan *Hajime Hirasawa *Hajime Wakai *Hirokazu Ando *Hirokazu Tanaka *Jun Fukuda *Jun Senoue *Junichi Masuda *Kazumi Totaka *Keigo Ozaki *Ken Nishikiori *Kenichi Okuma *Kenji Ito *Kenji Yamamoto *Kentaro Ishizaka *Koji Hayama *Koji Kondo *Terry Lauber *Masaaki Iwasaki *Masafumi Takada *Masahiro Sakurai *Masahiro Tajima *Masato Kouda *Emily McIntosh *Michiko Naruke *Minako Hamano *Motoi Sakuraba *Nobuko Toda *Nobuo Uematsu *Noriyuki Iwadare *Oriko Takahashi *Ryoji Yoshitomi *SASAKITOMOKO Tokyo and Heidi Choir (version japonaise uniquement) *Seiji Momoi *Shogo Sakai *Shota Kageyama *Taizo Takemoto *Takahiro Nishi *Tomoko Sasaki *Taru Yamashita *Toru Minegishi *Toshiyuki Sudo *Tsukasa Masuko *Yasufami Fukuda *Yasunori Mitsuda *Yoko Shimomura *Yuka Tsujiyoko *Yukio Kaneoka *Yusuke Takahama *Yutaka Iraha *Yuzo Koshiro Character Voice *Pat Cashman - Voix off, Créa-Main et Dé-Maniaque *Charles Martinet - Mario, Luigi, Wario et Waluigi *Makiko Ohmoto - Kirby et Ness *Jim Walker - Fox et Leon Powalski (non crédité) *Samantha Kelly - Peach *Eric Newsome - Meta Knight et Panther Caroso (non crédité) *Lani Minella - Pit, Lucas et Lyn *Alesia Glidewell - Zero Suit Samus, Knuckle Joe et Krystal (non crédité) *Jason Adkins - Ike *Michele Knotz - Dresseur de Pokémon (anglais), Squirtle (anglais), Torchic (anglais), Gardevoir (anglais), Jirachi (anglais), Piplup (anglais), Manaphy (anglais) et Latias & Latios (anglais) *Shin-ichiro Miki - Dracaufeu et Stari *Craig Blair - Herbizarre (anglais) *Dex Manley - Falco, Peppy Hare et Saki Amamiya *Bill Rogers - Lucario (anglais), Manzaï (anglais) et Dimoret (anglais) *Jay Ward - Wolf *David Hayter - Snake *Jason Griffith - Sonic et Shadow (crédité comme Adam Caroleson) *Akira Sasanuma - Link *Ikue Ohtani - Pikachu *Jun Mizusawa - Zelda/Sheik *Sanae Kobayashi - Ice Climbers *Hikaru Midorikawa - Marth *Ryo Horikawa - Captain Falcon *Hironori Miyata - Ganondorf et Tingle *Rachael Lillis - Rondoudou *Sachi Matsumoto - Link Cartoon *Mike McAuliffe - Slippy Toad *Paul Eiding - Colonel Roy Campbell (anglais) *Christopher Randolph - Otacon (anglais) *Kim Mai Guest - Mei Ling (anglais) *Akio Ohtsuka - Snake (japonais) *Teiya Ichiryusai - Isaac et Krystal (japonais) (crédité comme Aya Hara) *James Carter Cathcart - Galopa (anglais) et Goinfrex (anglais) (crédité comme Billy Beach) *Unsho Ishizuka - Métaloss *Katsuyuki Konishi - Rayquaza, Ronflex (japonais) et Deoxys *Mika Kanai - Rondoudou (japonais) et Germignon *Kayzie Rogers - Joliflor (anglais) et Qulbutoké (anglais) (crédité comme Jamie Peacock) *Tomoko Kawakami - Latias et Latios (japonais), Herbizarre (japonais) et Gardevoir (japonais) *Rob Paulsen - Gray Fox *Michael Haigney - Ronflex (anglais) *Satomi Koorogi - Togepi *Koichi Yamadera - Mew *Rikako Aikawa - Carapuce (japonais) et Galopa (japonais) *Takeshi Aono - Colonel Roy Campbell (japonais) *Tomohisa Asô - Peppy Hare (japonais) *Hisao Egawa - Falco (japonais) et Little Mac *Michihiko Hagi - Ike (japonais) *Tomoe Hanba - Dresseur de Pokémon (japonais) *Tetsu Inada - Panther Caroso (japonais) *Jun'ichi Kanemaru - Sonic (japonais) *Atsushi Kisaichi - Meta Knight (japonais) *Houko Kuwashima - Mei Ling (japonais) *Daisuke Namikawa - Lucario (japonais) *Kenji Nojima - Fox (japonais) *James W. Norwood Jr. - DK Rap *Shinobu Satouchi - Dr. Wright (japonais) et Leon Powalski (japonais) *Kaneto Shiozawa - Gray Fox (japonais) *Minami Takayama - Pit (japonais) et Knuckle Joe (japonais) *Hideyuki Tanaka - Otacon (japonais) *Kyôko Tongû - Slippy Toad (japonais) *Kôji Yusa - Shadow (japonais) *Mahito Ôuba - Wolf (japonais) *Chinami Nishimura - Poussifeu (japonais) et Dimoret (japonais) *Chie Sato - Goinfrex (japonais) *Daisuke Sakaguchi - Munzaï (japonais) *Etsuko Kozakura - Tiplouf (japonais) *Mayumi Iizuka - Joliflor (japonais) *Yuji Ueda - Qulbutoké (japonais) *Yuri Shiratori - Manaphy (japonais) *Jean Faure - Voix off (français) *Jean-Marc Delhausse - Lucario (français), Herbizarre (français), et de nombreux autres Pokémon (français) *Virginie Demians - Dresseur de Pokémon (français), Rondoudou (français) et Carapuce (français) *Achim Barrenstein - Voix off (allemand) *Gerhard Jilka - Lucario (allemand) *Dina Kuerten - Dresseur de Pokémon (allemand) et Rondoudou (allemand) *Carlos Lobo - Voix off (espagnol) et Lucario (espagnol) *Isabel Navarro - Dresseur de Pokémon (espagnol) *Luigi Fantino - Voix off (italien) et Lucario (italien) *Francesca Giudice - Dresseur de Pokémon (italien) *Choi Han - Voix off (Korean) *Ben Cullum - Falco (Corneria, anglais) (non crédité) *Sachiko Hamana - Jill (non crédité) *Steve Malpass - Fox (Corneria, anglais) (non crédité) *Sara Rades - Kat & Ana (non crédité) *Masahiro Sakurai - Roi DaDiDou (non crédité) *Chris Seavor - Peppy Hare (Corneria, anglais) et Slippy Toad (Corneria, anglais) (non crédité) *Kazumi Totaka - Yoshi (non crédité) *Nate Bihldorff - Dr. Wright (anglais) (non crédité) Adv. Mode Scenario *Kazushige Nojima Adv. Mode Movie Producers *Mikitaka Kurasawa *Junji Kawaguchi Adv. Mode Movie Directors *Jun Asakawa *Ikuo Nishii Adv. Mode Movie Story Board *Hikaru Kondo *Katsumi Terahigashi *Hiroyuki Shimazu *Hazuki Mizumoto *Masumi Fujii *Ryu Suzuki Adv. Mode Movie CG "CG" = "Computer graphics" *Youichi Ogawa *Naoto Takahashi *Keiko Tozawa *Yoshihiro Tagawa *Manabu Koike *Takeyuki Suzuki *Daisuke Shionoya *Noriko Katsumata *Minako Okuguchi *Tomohiro Kurokawa *Ayako Shigeishi *Rieko Yamamoto *Jung Hyo Kim *Konomi Watanabe *Tomoaki Kajikawa *Kimihiro Miura *Nobutoshi Kojima *Yumiko Tanaka *Shinji Tanaka *Takahito Asakino *Go Tomida *Mizuki Tatsuno *Masanori Numaguchi *Hiromi Fujii *Sachiko Yoshino *Mitsuo Eguchi *Takaaki Hattori *Asako Goto *Masayuki Hirano *Yoshihiro Komori *Yuuta Hatsushika *Shinya Ohashi *Yi Fang Sung *Yui Suzuki *Yuta Sukegawa *Daisuke Harada *Tomoaki Saka *Kazutaka Sugiyama *Masato Hakuta *Yukari Fujio *Satoko Kawarasaki *Rumiko Sugiura *Shau Chin Ra *Kanako Ogawa *Kanako Tokuyama *Shoichi Morotomi *Naomi Ohno *Mami Sasaki *Tetsuya Kitagawa *Kazutaka Horikawa *Shinpei Horio *Hironobu Muto *Toru Okazawa *Seiichi Mitsuoka *Takayo Nishimura *Shin Kitada *Manabu Ikeda *Jae-jin Lee *Sun-young Park *Jung-yeon Yim *Tae-youn Jung *Chun-tae Song *Kyoung-hee Kim *Dae-sup Kang *Jung-hyun Eom *Hyun-seok Lee *Min-ho Kang *Ji-hwan Park *Han-woo Lee *Ji-yeon Lim *Seong-ho Jang *Young-su Park *Eun-chul Dong *Min-sun Kim *Kyung-jea Lee *Jie-un Yu *Jong-hyeok Lee *Sun-young Ahn *Ji-won Choi *Jeong-joon Park *Young-sun Heo *Byoung-jun Ahn *Dong-woo Shin *Eun-hye Park Adv. Mode Movie SE "SE" = "sound effects" *Chikashi Terao *Hiroyuki Hatano *Satoru Yamauchi *Takashi Kaneko *Kouta Matubara *Yuhei Inazumi *Naoe Yoshida *Hiromi Ogawa *Masayuki Yamamoto *Akihi Saitou *Hideharu Takayama Masterpieces Mode *Hitoshi Nakai *Mikio Mishima *Shinya Sano *Kenshiro Ueda *Norihide Sasaki *Oda Yoshinori *Wakabayashi Akihiro *Toshihiro Nishii *Masayuki Taira *Kenji Matsumoto *Shoichi Kanehisa *Cory O'Regan *Satoru Hosogai *Hiroto Alexander *Karen Ishikawa *Liu Yong *and Virtual Console Development Staffs Trophies Text *Takeshi Hariu *Hisashi Obara European Localisation *Yuzo Sunaga European Localisation Management *Andy Fey *Palma Sánchez de Moya Rodríguez Translation: German *Helge Friedrich *Sebastian Brück Translation: French *Sabrina Bretant *Véronique Schneider Translation: Spanish *Guillermo López-Anglada Fornández *Servando Doval Díaz Translation: Italian *Daniele Braglia *Ambra Gostoli Validation: English *Nick Ziegler North American Localization *Leslie Swan *Nate Bihldorff *Bill Trinen *Julian Chunovic Smash Bros. Dojo *Mitsumi Doi *Yoko Kigawa *Makoto Wakae *Takeshi Kimura *Shino Aizawa-Overaa *Andreas Fey *Noriko Netley *Jan Kuczynski *William Romick *Go Enokida *Toru Ide *Mari Hayashi-Boehme *Elena Ayuso *Stefan Vogel *Carmen Freschetti-Muzie *Vincent Grasset *Dirk Hendriks *Frank Helissen *Terry Dugan Testing *Ryu Shinehara *Tomohito Inoue *Kouichi Yashiro *Tatsuya Nakajima *Niroshi Osawa *Takeharu Hirabayashi *Ouki Kawahara *Daisuke Ogusu *Naoto Matsuzaka *Umi Kusaka *Yuya Ishizaki *Naotake Kanda *Yasuaki Maruo *Kakeru Nakazato *Keiji Ueda *Taishi Takasu *Noriaki Ishida *Noriko Yanagimoto *Daisuke Takeshima *Takanori Tamaki *Takayuki Yamadate *Zenya Hayashi *Ryuta Fukuda *Jin Hattori *Shinichi Watanabe *Yoshikazu Ishii *Yakuya Miki *Yoshihiko Hata *Hiroyuki Yamamoto *Masahiro Yoshida *Yoshinori Kawagishi *Ryosuke Kobayashi *PTW Tokyo Nakano Studio *Michael Leslie *Jim Holdeman *Joel Simon *Makiko Szolas *NOA Product Testing *Naoki Takami *Ryosuke Yamada *Super Mario Club *Yoshihito Ikebata *Masahiro Takeguchi Office Support *Toshimichi Masubuchi *Yasushi Nishikori *Uke Ishigaki *Yoshimasa Yamada *Satoshi Yagi Technical Coordination *Kazuyuki Gofuku Supervisor (Development) *Youichi Miyaji Companies/Products *Sora (developer) *havok Uses Havok™ : ©Copyright 2008, Havok.com Inc. (or its licensors), All Rights Reserved. See www.havok.com for details. (game engine) Supervisors (Original Games) *Yoshiki Suzuki *Tadashi Ikegami *Dai Suzuki *Chiharu Itoh *Seiji Otagure *Kenichiro Kita *Hirokazu Ando *Tsuyoshi Watanabe *Kanae Douda *Hideki Konno *Kenta Nagata *Shinobu Tanaka *Yukio Kaneoka *Mahito Yokota *Eiji Aonuma *Yusuke Nakano *Satoru Takizawa *Yoshiki Haruhana *Keisuke Nishimori *Yoshiyuki Oyama *Akito Nakatsuka *Yoshio Sakamoto *Takayasu Morisawa *Tomoyoshi Yamano *Risa Tabata *Toshihiko Okamoto *Takaya Imamura *Tadashi Sugiyama *Toru Osawa *Ko Takeuchi *Goro Abe *Masaru Tajima *Shigefumi Hino *Hiroaki Takenaka *Wataru Yamaguchi *Hideaki Shimizu *Masao Yamamoto *Katsuya Eguchi *Hisashi Nogami *Ryuji Kobayashi *Takashi Tezuka *Makoto Wada *Junji Morii *Masaru Nishida *Noriko Kitamura *Kouichi Kyuma *Ryo Nagamatsu *Takashi Keuga *Yutaka Minobo *Tsuyoshi Kobayashi *Yoshinori Kawamoto *Toshio Mashima *Strawberry Flower *PAPA DAISUKE *DENTSU INC, KANSAI *Yoichi Yamamoto *Masanobu Yamamoto *Jun Ishikawa *Akira Miyagawa *Junichi Masuda *Ken Sugimori *Shigeki Morimoto *Tetsuya Watanabe *Go Ichinose *Hitomi Sato *Yuri Sakurai *Hiroyuki Jinnai *Masamichi Anazawa *Yasuki Watanabe *Rio Takeuchi *Takuto Kitsuta *Shusaku Egami *Shunsuke Koheri *Mitsuyo Matsunaga *Yukiko Kanagawa *Bonue Kamikawabata *John Hershberger *Kazuye Matsumura *Pokémon USA, Inc. *Keiichi Suzuki *Masayuki Horikawa *Masahiro Higuchi *Taeko Kaneda *Yoshito Hirano *Atsushi Yoshida *Yoshihiko Kitamura *Masanobu Matsunaga *Kenji Yamada *Masaya Kuzume *Yoshikazu Matsuhana *Yoji Shinkawa *Kazuki Muraoka *Ryan Payton *Yutaka Negishi *Setaro Tojima *Nobuko Toda *Hideki Sasaki *Ryoji Makimura *INTAC CO., LTD. *Takayuki Kawagoe *Toshihiro Nagoshi *Akinori Nishiyama *Yojiro Ogawa *Sachiko Kawamura *Yuji Uekawa *Naofumi Hataya *Spencer Nilsen *Richard Jacques *Hideki Naganuma *Tomoya Otani *Kenichi Tokoi *Osamu Sato *Yukio Oda *Hidenori Shoji *Masato Nakamura *Fumitaka Shibata (WAVE MASTER inc.) *Toshio Iwai *Tose Co., Ltd. *Fighting Co., Ltd. *NOISE INC. *CAMELOT Co., Ltd. *Brownie Brown Inc. *SANDLOT, Limited partnership *BANDAI CO., Ltd. *NAMCO BANDAI Games Inc. *skip Ltd. *CING INC. *iNiS corporation *All Original Games Staffs Development Cooperation *GAME ARTS Co., Ltd. *MONOLITH SOFTWARE INC. *MIRACLE ARTS *ALQUIMISTA Inc. *PAON CORPORATION *Y'sk Inc. *Bits Laboratory *Idea Pocket Co, Ltd *Imageopoch Inc. *Runtime Inc. *NISSHINKEN, CO. LTD *Japan Art Media CO., LTD *DIGITALSAPE Co., Ltd. *BAUHAUS ENTERTAINMENT Co., Ltd. *Toylogic Inc. *CREEK & RIVER Co., Ltd. *ROBOT *Tokyo Text *Pole to Win co., ltd. Music & Voice Cooperation *COMPANY AZA Inc. *TWO FIVE *Harmonics International Co., Ltd. *Aoni Production *Shogakukan Production Co., Ltd. *TAJ Productions Inc. *Voice Over recording and editing of the characters from Metal Gear Solid by Soundelux Design Music Group. Artwork *Chiharu Sakiyama *Takashi Ito *Yousuke Hamada Promotion *Takeshi Furuta *Yoshito Tsuboike Special Thanks *Katsunori Saito *Toshiyuki Uchida *Kunihiko Ozaki *Hirohide Sugiura *Tomohiro Hagiwara *Takashi Ozawa *Hiroshi Koizumi *Toshimi Sato *Masayuki Sudo *TREASURE Co., Ltd *Yumi Yoshimi *Yoshi Ando *Tamami Aoki *Hiroshi Heriguchi *Toshio Furuichi *Mikako Kurahashi *Masayoshi Kinouchi *Masafumi Mima *SUDA51 *James W. Norwood Jr. *Steve "Bang" Pang (MRG Enterprise Inc.) *Susumu Tanaka *Yusuke Edasawa *Yutaka Takehisa *Etsushi Iizuka *Takao Ohara *Mikihiro Ishikawa *Kuniharu Fujikawa *Daisuke Nakamura *Yuuki Hayashi *Takashi Aoyama *Takaki Takayama *Kazuya Iwasaki *Hitoshi Yamagami *Hiroshi Sato *Toshiharu Izuno *Takao Shimizu *Yoshiaki Koizumi *Masafumi Kawamura *Kenji Miki *Kenji Saiki *Yoshinori Oie *Keisuke Tominaga *Shintaro Jikumaru *Kaori Miyachi Very Special Thanks *Shinji Hatano *Kazue Kawahara *Tomonari Kidachi *Reginald Fils-Aime *Mike Fukuda *Shinya Takahashi *Takeshi Shimada *Teruki Murakawa *Yasuzumi Nakai *Yukiko Furuta *Shin Hasegawa *All Nintendo Senior Supervisors *Nintendo **Shigeru Miyamoto *HAL Laboratory, Inc. **Masayoshi Tanimura *GAME FREAK inc. **Satoshi Tajiri *Creatures Inc. **Hirokazu Tanaka *The Pokémon Company **Tsunekaz Ishihara *Shigesato Itoi / APE inc. *INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS **Toru Narihiro Special Collaboration *Konami Digital Entertainment Co., Ltd. **Hideo Kojima *SEGA **Hiroyuki Miyazaki Producers *Kensuke Tanabe *Keisuke Terasaki *Akiya Sakamoto Executive Producer *Satoru Iwata Copyrights All rights, including the copyrights of Game, Scenario, Music and Program reserved by Nintendo and HAL Laboratory, Inc., except those copyrights of certain Characters, Music and other Materials owned by their respective owners. http://www.smashbros.com ©2008 Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. Characters : ©Nintendo / HAL Laboratory, Inc. / Pokémon. / Creatures Inc. / GAME FREAK inc. / SHIGESATO ITOI / APE inc. / INTELLIGENT SYSTEMS / Konami Digital Entertainment Co., Ltd. / SEGA THE END Catégorie:Personnel Catégorie:Super Smash Bros. Brawl